


Domestic Life

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [10]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A look into the lives of Mad, Bim, and 'Mare through a night and a morning.





	Domestic Life

Bim knew from the beginning that Mad was always going to say what he had on his mind, that was just how Mad was. Mad spoke when Mad wanted to, regardless of relevance. The scientist was very scattered, never predictable. He spoke a lot, even if it most of it didn’t mean that much in the end.

Natemare had told Bim the first night he’d come over to sleep in the same bed as Mad that Mad talked in his sleep a lot. Bim was a light sleeper, so at the time he’d put in earplugs. Now, after everything they had been through, he decided it was best he didn’t cut himself off from them like that.

Because sometimes they needed him, and having to shake him to get him to hear anything was inconvenient. That, and Natemare was a heavy sleeper so Bim felt he and Mad needed to make up for that by sleeping somewhat lighter.

Mad has wormed his way into the middle of their usual sleeping position, and the movement has inevitably woken up Bim. He rolls his eyes affectionately as long limbs sprawl out over him, legs tangle with his and arms cling to him like a scared child. He knows well by now that Mad’s clinging has nothing to do with any fear, but rather his boyfriend is always cold.

He found out a while back that Mad’s constant tendency to be cold is why he wears a long coat like he does on top of a long sleeved shirt and pants. Bim was fascinated by Mad’s ability to only feel comfortable at uncomfortably warm temperatures. Made him wonder just why Mad was like that, as it certainly had nothing to do with Matpat.

As Mad begins to mumble into the pillow under his head, Bim smiles in amusement. Usually his mumblings don’t connect and make sense, but this time Bim’s caught a few words.

“Oughta… Make ‘em more sweet ‘cause Bim likes sweet shit.”

Bim holds back a giggle at that, shaking his head lightly. Of course Mad would be dreaming about something like that, the dork.

Shifting himself carefully, Bim snuggles Mad close and checks on ‘Mare all in one shift forward. ‘Mare lets out a soft grunt of discontent as Mad’s cold feet smack into his own, but he remains as soundly asleep as he was before. Bim’s relieved by his ability to sleep through anything, sometimes.

Mad keeps mumbling, and Bim tries his best to tune in on it. Mostly nonsense, but occasionally Bim catches both his own name and ‘Mare’s. He grins, kissing Mad’s head gently. Mad hums in response, sleepy and mostly unaware, and Bim has to try not to giggle again.

His boyfriend is just too adorable.

Finally, the show host has the mostly-quiet peace in the room that he needs, and he drifts into sleep.

Bim wakes up to a cold hand smacking his face and a loud, startled, cry. He jerks awake immediately, sitting upright in bed and looking around in a panic. Beside him, Mad squirms around like a dying worm and makes an awful noise. Natemare is standing by the bed looking guilty, and awkwardly brings his eyes to meet Bim’s.

“Uh… Morning, babe. I was- I just uh-”  
“You spilled WATER in my NOSE!” Mad screeches, and both of his boyfriends wince at his volume.

“Mads, honey, inside voice please.” Bim murmurs, drowsily patting Mad’s thigh as he does.

Mad makes another odd sound, sitting up and leaning on Bim. Bim knows what’s coming, but he still had to violently fight back the grin as he glances over to see Mad pouting at him.

“But Biiiiiim. Water is on my nose and on my pilloooow. I’m doing laundry this week that means I have to wash all of the bedsheets and shit.” He whines, and Bim rolls his eyes.  
“It’s not that bad you big baby, I’ll help you.” Bim’s tone is teasing but Mad giggles and hugs him tightly.

“Thanks Bimmy-boo.”  
“Mmhm. Can I go back to sleep now?” Bim yawns, and ‘Mare gives a sympathetic shake of his head.

“Sorry babe, but you’ve gotta get up to get over to a meeting in an hour.” He informs, and Bim groans.

He’d forgotten about that stupid meeting. He wished Dark and the others wouldn’t hold so many of them, it was unnecessary.

“Fine. You’re making me breakfast though.” He warns, and Natemare rolls his eyes.

“Yessir.” He jokes before turning and heading off for the kitchen.

On the bed, Mad is already curling up again away from the water spot. Bim wants to tell him to get up and come eat breakfast with them, but he knows Mad needs all the sleep he can get before he goes and spends a week without any in the lab. They can have lunch or dinner together.

As Bim moves out of the room, he leans back to blow Mad a kiss and say a quiet goodbye. He gets a sleepy hum in return, and rolls his eyes. Of course, his boyfriend is already out like a light.

Huffing, he heads into the kitchen and finds his other boyfriend has made a wonderful breakfast of crapes and fruit. Grinning, he gives ‘Mare a gentle hug and peck on the cheek as he moves to eat his food.

“Thank you very much, darling.” He grins, and ‘Mare laughs a little at the overdone tone.

“Why, you’re ever so welcome Honey.” Is the reply, and Bim keeps from laughing full on so he won’t wake their still sleeping lover.

“I should be home for lunch?”  
“I’ll be at Nate’s place ‘til one. We’re recording a video, he wanted me to be there.”

“Ah, then I’ll get lunch ready. Hopefully Mads won’t be in the lab until late afternoon or tomorrow.”  
“We can hope.”

They sigh together, and Bim finishes his food. Twenty minutes left, all he needs to get there and get ready for the meeting. Perfect.

He gives ‘Mare a kiss goodbye and heads out for the day.


End file.
